


In the Dark

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Semi-Anonymous Sex, just read through to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane loves the comfort and stability of a long-term relationship. But sometimes, very rarely, he misses the heady rush of a grapple with an alluring stranger in an alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

Zane sat at one of the rickety little tables in a dark corner of the club and let the atmosphere rush over him. The music was too loud and too fast, the almost obscene baseline thrumming in his chest. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, the thrill of doing something dangerous and illicit giving everything around him a sharp edge. He drummed his fingers on the table, itching for a cigarette or a drink, but those were vices he wasn’t going to give in to. He was here for something else tonight. Something specific. He cast his eyes across the floor, looking for an amenable target.

The man in the corner caught his eye and nodded. He was half-hidden in shadow, body moving fluidly to the music. Zane couldn’t pull his eyes away. His throat dried as his eyes took in the filthy, almost feline way the man was moving. He was looking right into Zane’s eyes, leaving no doubt he was dancing like that _for_ Zane. For a fraction of a second Zane warred with himself, telling himself to avoid the temptation, but he shoved the thought into the back of his mind and stalked across the dance floor.

The man wasn’t much shorter than he was, just enough to force him to look up through the fringe of his lashes. His eyes were full of mischief and the promise of something terrible. In the sharp electric blue half-light of the club, it was impossible to make out the man’s eye colour, but Zane was positive he saw flecks of gold when they lit up as he smiled. It was a slow, predatory smile that hit Zane right in the gut.

Without a word, he wrapped his hands around the man's waist, groaning softly as he crowded in, pressed up against Zane's body. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt that hugged his body, and fuck, leather jeans. Zane's mouth watered. It was as if the man had somehow calculated exactly how to drive Zane absolutely crazy.

They danced, bodies curling against each other as the frenetic beat ran through them. Impulsively, Zane cupped his chin and brought their mouths together, unsure of how the man would react. Thankfully he melted into the contact, gasping and running his tongue along Zane's lip. The man's mouth was warm and welcoming, and tasted faintly of hard lemonade. Zane groaned, his knees going weak as the man's hands roamed and explored, cupping his ass and pulling their bodies even more tightly together.

He could feel his own cock growing hard in his jeans. He would have been embarrassed about how quickly and easily the man had aroused him, but Zane could feel an erection digging into his hip. Clearly, he was as eager as Zane was.

Zane broke off the kiss and looked down at him, smiling darkly. He cocked his head, nodding towards the back door of the club; the one that he knew led out into a quiet alley. The man smirked at him, eager and dangerous. Zane's hand circled his wrist gently, guiding him towards the door.

Once outside, Zane slammed the man up against the brick wall. He grunted, braced one leg against the wall, and slid the other between Zane's own legs. Zane groaned, rocking against the guy's solid, muscular thigh. In those fucking pants.

The man leaned up and kissed him again, messy and desperate. Zane whimpered, reaching up to run his hands through the short strands of the man's hair. The air outside was cool against his feverish skin, contrasting sharply with all the points where their bodies met.

Smoothly, and without a word, the man grabbed Zane around the waist and spun them so Zane's back was to the wall. He let his head fall back with a groan as the man pulled away and ran a hand down the front of Zane's shirt before grabbing his waistband and popping the button open with two fingers. Zane groaned as the man's hand, cool from the night air, dipped into his briefs. He traced two fingers over the head of Zane's erection and Zane shuddered.

He reached down to fumble through his pocket, trying to dig out the condom that he'd brought. Before he even had time to fish it out, the man had dropped to his knees, freed Zane's cock from his underwear, and swallowed him nearly to the root in one smooth motion. Zane cried out sharply, thankful for the covering noise of the street nearby.

The man hollowed his cheeks and rolled his tongue around the head of Zane's cock with more finesse than messy back-alley encounters like this usually warranted. Between the build-up, the buzz of doing something dangerous, and the risk of getting caught, Zane felt his orgasm building at an almost embarrassing rate. He braced himself against the wall, hands running through the man's hair.

He pulled off, licking up the underside of Zane's cock before pressing an oddly intimate kiss on the head. Zane moaned, tension running through his body. He felt a familiar warmth in his belly, a heavy pounding at the base of his cock as he got closer. As if the man could read Zane's body, he grinned, teeth and eyes glittering in the darkness. He swallowed Zane's cock again, the head bumping against the back of his throat as his tongue traced the thick veins. 

Zane's eyes fluttered shut and he managed to tighten one hand in the man's hair in warning, but he made no move to pull off. Instead, he tightened the ring of his lips, squeezing the base of Zane's cock as he let go and came, spurting deep down the man's throat. He sucked him through it, coaxing wave after shuddering wave out of Zane. He groaned softly as the man finally pulled off, tucking Zane's softening cock back into his briefs. His knees were weak and he leaned against the wall to steady himself.

The man stood, and Zane reached out to him, wrapping one arm around his waist. Zane reached out to undo the button fly of those god damned leather jeans. The man shook his head slightly, but Zane smiled and pulled him close, kissing him as he got the fly undone. He could taste himself on the man's lips, and it made his cock twitch again.

Zane slipped his fingers into the man's shorts. His cock was hard, and thick, and so hot against his hand. The tip was already slick with pre-come, and Zane rubbed it over the head with his thumb. The man gasped, leaning forward and burying his face in Zane's throat.

The angle was more than a little bit awkward, but Zane managed to wrap his hand around the man's cock, stroking firmly but slowly. He whimpered, rocking his hips and thrusting into Zane's hand. Zane could feel his breath pick up, soft little panting gasps against Zane's neck. He pulled faster, eager to feel evidence that the man had enjoyed the encounter as much as Zane had. Zane felt the man's cock twitching against his hand and he squeezed tighter, twisting his wrist slightly on every up-stroke.

The body against Zane tensed and trembled slightly, the man cried out as he came all over Zane's hand, but the sound was muffled by Zane's shoulder. He slowed his strokes, pulling gently until the tremors came to a halt. Zane pulled his hand out and wiped it off with a napkin he was glad he'd remembered to bring. His other hand stroked up and down the man's spine. It was an intimate touch, but the man didn't rebuff him. He smiled up at Zane, his cheeks flushed and his lips still swollen. Zane held out another napkin and the guy nodded gratefully, cleaning himself off before doing up his pants.

Zane pulled him close, kissing him again. He laughed quietly, and warmth coursed through Zane's veins. Tender words danced on Zane's lips as he leaned against the wall. Terms of endearment, sweet nothing that would have been entirely inappropriate. As if reading Zane's mind, the man smirked and pressed two fingers against Zane's lips, silently shushing him. Zane smiled.

The man reached into one pocket and pulled out a slim cigar. He lit it with practiced ease, and even through the foul miasma of the alley, Zane could tell it was a really good one. Probably illegal. Zane's fingers itched to reach out and grab it, steal a quick pull. Again, the man anticipated Zane's actions, smiling and holding it out to him.

They stood in the alley in silence, passing the cigar back and forth as they came down from their post-orgasmic haze together. Eventually, the man nodded and stepped back into the club, disappearing from Zane's view. By the time he followed back inside, the man was nowhere to be seen. It was probably for the best, but he couldn't hold back the pang of disappointment he felt.

Zane hovered for a while longer, but the thrill was gone. He wasn't in the mood to dance, wasn't in the mood to people-watch anymore. He just wanted to go home. He took his time walking back to the row house, letting the cool night air wash the tang of sweat and tobacco off of him.

When Zane got home, Ty was waiting for him in the living room. He was sitting in the dark, and Zane could just barely make out the details of his face. He smiled hesitantly and sat down next to Ty on the sofa.

"So, did you get it out of your system?" Ty asked, his voice flat and neutral. He’d showered recently, his hair was still damp, and he smelled clean and familiar and comforting.

Zane nodded silently. Ty smirked and clambered over Zane’s legs, settling in his lap and running his lips along Zane’s cheek. Zane sighed, melting into the contact. It was grounding after everything that had just happened.

"Next time, though?" Ty asked quietly. "No leather pants. They chafe like nobody’s business. Also, you can get on your damn knees, that alley was disgusting."

Zane laughed and nodded, tilting his head and chasing Ty’s lips with his own. “Deal,” he murmured softly. He cupped Ty’s head in both hands, once again thanking whatever fates had brought them together. Sometimes he felt like he still didn’t deserve all of Ty’s love, compassion, and understanding. But he’d never stop trying.


End file.
